


Season 10, Episode 3: Edited

by Emerald_Dragoness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Dragoness/pseuds/Emerald_Dragoness
Summary: ((inserting OC into the Supernatural universe because fanfiction gives me the freedom to do this))
Through all of it, I’ve managed to keep my feelings in check. Sam had no idea how I felt about him. Through everything, not even Dean was really aware of how I felt. Cass knew, but he was an angel. I had confided in him more then once about it.
But now, Dean was a demon. In the dungeon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The female hunter is in love with Sam.  Woo, original concept (not at all) but I had this idea while watching the third episode of season 10. 
> 
> (( for story purposes, the character Teresa is wearing a tank top, jeans, and boots. Please enjoy- feel free to change the character name with yours~! It’s just easier for me when I have a name to use. ))
> 
>  Sorry if language offends you, just writing like I'd/they would talk
> 
> {{ also I definitely watched the third episode of season 10 while writing this so I could make sure I got everything right. I don’t own Supernatural or anything I just love it so much please don’t shoot me }}

 I’ve been hunting with the brothers since the Apocalypse. It’s been rough, but I’ve stuck with one or the other for almost the entirety of that time. The year after Sam went into the Pit I stayed with Bobby, and the year while Sam was off with Amelia, and Dean was in Purgatory, well….that was a rough year. Really rough. But Dean called me once he was back and I was right back in it. Through all of it, I’ve managed to keep my feelings in check. Sam had no idea how I felt about him. Through everything, not even Dean was really aware of how I felt. Cass knew, but he was an angel. I had confided in him more then once about it.

But now, Dean was a demon. In the dungeon.

 -------------------

I was standing outside the dungeon, leaning against the wall, arms folded, scowling as I listened to Dean- no, the demonized Dean, rip into Sam. My chest got tight, a heated anger rising in my sternum as I heard Dean say that he’d still have a mother if it wasn’t for Sam.

“That your very existence sucked the life out of my life.” Dean’s voice rang loud enough that my jaw clenched, and I spun through the door way, and I strode right up the edge of the devil’s trap, ready to clock him in the face, when Sam got in my way.

“Woah, hey. Don’t.” I looked up at Sam, seeing the hurt and pain in his expression. It just made my chest tighten even more. I couldn’t take this.

“Look who’s joined the party! Hey there beautiful, I was beginning to miss seeing your pretty face.” Dean said, smiling wickedly. My eye twitched.

“Sam. Let me.” I breathed, and Sam held up his hand to my chest, his one arm still in the sling.

“No, Teresa. It’ll make it worse.” He said quietly, and I tore my glare from Dean and met Sam’s eyes, my heart hurting more than it should.

“Sam, let her at me. She and I will have a grand old time, won’t we, Teresa?” Dean’s cocky smirk made my stomach twist, in both fear and disgust.

“This isn’t my brother talking.” Sam said, forcing a smile as he turned to face Dean, his body still partially blocking mine.

“You never _had_ a brother. Just an excuse for not manning up.” Sam’s shoulders heaved with the effort he was using to keep the smile on his face, to act like the words Dean was spitting at him wasn’t hurting him deep inside. “Well guess what? I quit.”

“No. You don’t get to quit. We don’t get to quit in this family. This family is all we have _ever_ had!” Sam stepped towards Dean, and I leaned back, teeth clenched, my whole body rigid with anger, knowing that this was hard enough as it was. I thought of as Dean as _my_ brother, and for him…just…

“Well then we got nothin’.” Dean said, smiling at Sam, and that was it. I shoved Sam as hard as I could out of my way, and jumped forward to punch Dean in his face as hard as I could. He let out a small sound, his head knocked to the side, but he started chuckling darkly.

“Teresa!” Sam half yelled, regaining his balance and moving forward to grab me with his good arm. Dean continued to chuckle darkly, spitting out some blood.

“Woo…!” then he slowly turned his head to look up at me, still smiling his usually charming smile, but this time… “There she is. That was hot, love. You know I’ve always found you hot?” Despite myself being pissed, I felt my body react to that statement. I mean, Dean and Sam were both gorgeous. I flirted with Dean more, mostly because Sam usually didn’t flirt with me. Yet I had just gravitated towards Sam…but I was still physically attracted to Dean, which usually wasn’t bad but…there was definitely something about him being a demon that made my blood boil. And it wasn’t a very good reaction, if you know what I mean.

“Sam. I’ll do this.” I said quietly, and Sam grabbed me, pulling me out of the devil’s trap and out into the hallway. Dean was still smirking darkly at me as I looked back at him. And that could not bode well. I didn’t struggle knowing that Sam was far stronger than me, but when he basically shoved me against the hallway’s wall, towering over me, I was apprehensive to say the least.

“Teresa...” his voice was quiet, gentle; and his hand was still on my arm, something I did not fail to notice.

“Sam, I can’t stand to listen to him spout such lies that hurt you.” I hissed, and Sam’s jaw clenched. “Even if we both know he’s a demon, it’s…still Dean.” My voice wavered as I held Sam’s gaze. Gawd, even in pain, he was still beautiful beyond compare. His eyes were clouded with the pain and the effort of doing this, and I was about to argue some more when he interrupted.

“I got this. Why don’t you go get something to eat?” I faltered; how could I resist his puppy eyes? I searched his beautiful hazel eyes, hoping maybe he would understand how I felt through a glance.

“Sam…” with a huge lump in my throat, I decided now would be a decent time to try to be bold. I raised my hand to the side of his face, gently caressing his cheek with my thumb. I wanted nothing more than to say I loved him, but I knew I couldn’t. I was basically his sister. Like Charlie. “Are you sure?” it came out as barely more than a whisper, and I felt my breath catch in my throat as Sam looked down at me. In a moment that seemed to stretch forever, I thought I saw him glance down at my lips, but it was so quick, and he forced a smile. His stubble felt so nice under my hand, and I almost jumped when he raised his hand from his arm to place over my hand on his face.

“I got this. _We_ got this.” And I swallowed the lump. The air felt thick, and my mouth went dry as I dropped my eyes. The moment stretched on.

“Alright. Don’t take anything he says to heart.” I said quietly, looking back up at him. Sam sighed, and I knew he was struggling with that. He closed his eyes briefly, his hand still over mine, and then he rested his forehead against mine. I stopped breathing; what the fuck. _He’s just stressed. He’s just stressed. This doesn’t mean what I think it could mean. Shut up brain. Shut up shut up SHUT UP-_

“Hey lovebirds! Are you fucking? It’d be about damn time!” Dean yelled, and I felt my heart stop for a second. _Wait. WHAT?_ I rolled my eyes as Sam retreated, both of our hands dropping to our sides. Sam and I locked eyes. _Was it possible…? No. He had had Jessie, then Madison, then Amelia…and lots in between, but never me._ Sam’s face had an expression on it I couldn’t place, but he gave my shoulder a pat before he stalked back into the dungeon.

 

\---…

 

“Sam?” I turned from the book I was reading to see Sam pulling the bunker’s keys out of a drawer, and he jumped, and I looked at him confused. “Why do you have the demon knife…?” Sam rushed over to me, his eyes wide, jaw clenched, his forehead beaded with sweat.

“He got out.” He whispered, and my stomach dropped. Then a clatter in the distance startled both of us. I grabbed onto Sam, and we both looked at each other before Sam led the way towards the labyrinth of halls in the bunker. I was always impressed with how Sam hunted, but now he was holding the demon knife with his good arm and the keys with the bad arm. And…it was Dean we were essentially hunting. I had seen him beat the shit out of that guy at the bar…demon Dean was…very, very dangerous. Sam looked at me, and motioned for me to go back to back with him. I nodded, and I turned, putting my back against his as we quickly made our way down the hallway.

“Come on, Sammy!” Dean’s voice rang out loud and clear, but I kept pace with Sam. “Don’t you want to spend some quality time with your big brother?” silence as I realized where we were headed. I tugged on Sam’s arm, stopping us both.

“Go. I’ll lead him here.” I whispered, and Sam looked at me.

“You shouldn’t. He could kill you.” The worry in his voice made me smile.

“I won’t let him.” Then I pushed Sam away. “Go.” Sam forced a smile but went on ahead. I took a deep breath, and set off in search of Dean. As I raced down the hallway, the lights went off, and the alarm began to blare, the emergency lights turning on.

“Smart, Sam.” I stopped when I heard Dean’s voice. He was by the bedrooms. I took off in that direction, realizing dumbly that I had no weapon. I’d have to improvise. “Locking the place down. Doors won’t open. I get it.” I turned a corner and stopped, trying to catch my breath. I knew Dean was right around the turn. I could hear him. “But here’s the thing. I don’t want to leave.” Oh sweet God, that could not be good. “Not til I find you.” I turned, my body low and my arms up defensively, fists raised. I was facing Dean’s back, and I swallowed, seeing that he had a hammer. _Fucking awesome_. I thought sarcastically. As if the situation couldn’t get any worse. I heard a clatter in the distance, and so did Dean. I saw him turn, smiling confidently. “Or until I find your girlfriend.” His voice rang out loud and clear as he turned to face me. “Hello, Teresa.” He said pleasantly, swinging his hammer nonchalantly as he began to walk towards me. He looked overly dangerous in the red light.

“Hello Dean. You’re not in your room.” I said lightly, straightening up, trying to make myself look bigger. Futile, since both Dean and Sam towered over me (I was only 5’6’’), but I tried all the same. Dean smirked, shrugging as he got closer, but I stood my ground.

“I didn’t like it. Too restraining.” My body was coiled, ready to slug him in the face again or flee as fast as possible. He walked right up to me, towering over me, smirking that ~~sexy~~ smug smirk of his. God he even smelled amazing. Considering he had been tied up downstairs and being dosed with blessed human blood. Also considering he was a demon. He was Dean but…not Dean.

“Now. What are you doing here all by yourself, sweetheart?” he asked, sickeningly sweet. I kept a wary eye on his hammer.

“I’m…here to tell you I’ve always thought you were hot too.” I said quickly, lowering my fists, and Dean chuckled darkly.

“Is that right?” his voice was low, and he swung the hammer again, and he began to circle me slowly, like a cat. “Why have you never mentioned it?” his voice held a threat, and I swallowed, knowing I needed to get him to Sam quickly.

“Well I thought you only thought of me as a sister.” I breathed, standing still as he came to stand behind me, and I felt my throat tighten as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

“That _would_ put a damper on our relationship, wouldn’t it?” his voice was in my ear, and I shivered involuntarily. Dean should _not_ be turning me on. No. No no no no no-“What about ol’ Sammy?” he whispered, his lips grazing my ear, and I stood stock still. I swallowed, the pit in my stomach dropping, feeling a sweat bead run down the side of my face. Why was it suddenly so hot in here?

“W-what about Sammy?” I gasped out as I felt Dean trace his hand up my arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“I thought you were in love with my dear baby brother.” My jaw clenched, and my toes curled in my boots. _What? How did he-_ When I said nothing, he continued, “Oh, so you are?” I could tell by his voice he was grinning, as he continued to ghost his fingers up and down my bare arm, making me shiver.

“I never said I was.” I said quietly, defiantly, my face hot with embarrassment. I felt the cool tip of the hammer come up under my chin, and Dean skirted around to face me, a knowing, evil look on his face. He grinned, pushing me against the wall, the hammer under my chin as a threat, and he stepped closer to close the distance between us, wrapping his other arm around my waist, his touch creating sparks that really should not have sparked. If that makes sense. Dean leaned in close, so close I could see the green of his eyes even in the bad light, and I felt his breath on my face as his lips got closer to mine.

“My brother is a giant blind idiot.” Dean remarked after a short minute of studying my face, tilting my chin up with his hammer. “You are, without a doubt, a rare, beautiful specimen, full of fire and fight, and Sam doesn’t deserve you.” He used the hammer to push a stray strand of hair out of my face, using it to trace my jaw line before holding the tip under my chin again. I glared defiantly at him.

“W-why do you think I love Sam?” I asked quietly, stalling. Dean cocked his head to the side, pretending to think about it.

“I’m more… _observant_ than you might think, sweetheart.” His voice was low and dangerous. “Also, the way he hit me when I mentioned what I would do to you if I could after you left us alone was a big hint.” He winked at me, and I exhaled strongly through my nose.

“Sam is a great man.” I said quietly, and I saw something dark flash in Dean’s eyes. “And so are you Dean. Fight this.” I breathed, and Dean smirked at me. The air around us was electric with sexual tension (although I couldn’t figure out why, this had never happened before), and my mouth went wet as I glanced at his lips and he lowered his face closer to mine, his eyes lidded with desire.

“I don’t want to.” His voice was quiet, and then he kissed me. My body betrayed me and kissed him back; his lips were soft and inviting as he easily slid his tongue into my mouth, using his hand to press me closer to him, and I could feel how Dean was solid muscle…he was surprisingly gentle, kissing me softly as if I was breakable. I felt a hunger in the back of my throat, the kind of hunger one gets when one is extremely aroused, and despite how I felt about Sam, I pushed him to the back of my mind and found my hands reaching up to wrap around Dean’s neck, pressing myself against him. _All part of the plan……..right?_ I pressed my chest into his, reaching up to run my hands through his hair (and damn was his hair soft and sexy), and Dean chuckled as he pushed me harder against the wall, his hand on my waist reaching down to cup my ass, giving it a squeeze which made the heat in my lower abdomen grow. I couldn’t help it, I let out a small moan into the kiss- _this was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong, he was a demon, I needed to get Sam-_ Dean pulled away, biting his lower lip and having an extremely pleased look on his face as he did so. “Mm. Taste even better then you look.” I exhaled sharply, fighting my instincts to either kiss him some more or run. “Come on. Let’s go find your boyfriend.” And without another word grabbed me by the arm and began dragging me towards the power room. I was dizzy; from the kiss, from how _good_ it felt, from conflicting emotions, from the fact that I had _let_ Dean kiss me, and before I had really registered what was going on, I found he and I were back in the library.

“Come on Sammy!” Dean’s voice was rough, and his grip on my arm tightened as he stalked the library like a panther on the prowl. It should not be sexy. It really should _not_ be sexy how-“You’re only making this worse for yourself man!” his voice echoed. “Oh and uh, by the way, you can blame yourself for my getting out.” He turned his head to look at me and smile. “And your girlfriend is a damn good kisser too. She’s here with me!” I’m pretty sure the color drained from my face as he grinned wickedly at me. “Yeah that’s right.” He returned to prowling. “I’ve got our pretty little pet with me.” He started to laugh as the casually dragged me around with him to where I had found Sam earlier with the keys. “Oh and uh…the more blood you pumped into me, the less the cuffs worked!” he laughed again. “And that devil’s trap, well…I walked right across it.” Well, that would make sense. Dean then opened the drawer where the keys had been, and saw they weren’t there. The look on his face spelled murder.

 

-.-.

 

Dean dragged me to the electrical room, and shoved me into the room in front of him.

“You’re going to be my shield.” He whispered into my ear, and I groaned inwardly. _Fuuuuuck. Fucking fuck FUCK._ He pushed me in front of him as he headed towards the power switch, and I had a bolt of inspiration hit me as I stumbled slightly.

“Dean, darling,” I said, turning to face him, placing my hands on his chest gently as I did so. He cocked his head at me, smirking like a champ. God he wasn’t going to stop smirking, was he? “How about another kiss before I become your ‘shield’?” Dean chuckled, wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

“I didn’t know you liked me so much Teresa.” His eyes were dark, even in the bad light, and I found his lips crashing into mine before I knew it. Not like before where he had been gentle, he was ravenous, _sexy_ , and shoved me against the grating, our teeth hitting as he assaulted my mouth with his. His leg had found its way between mine, and I found myself rubbing myself against it, the pleasure from the friction causing me to moan slightly. I had to take control of myself; and as much as I enjoyed kissing him and grinding on his leg, Dean was… _this would never happen if he was himself._ I took a chance. I kneed him in his groin as hard as I could, causing him to fold for a split second, and I took the opportunity to run out of the room. His laughter echoed through the bunker as the lights came back on.

“Good move Teresa! I didn’t see that coming.” His voice sent a chill down my spine, and suddenly Sam blasted past me to run to the door and slam it shut, locking it as he did so. I stopped and turned, and Sam shot me a glance before he turned back to the door, the demon knife in his hand. Sam and I weren’t together, hell, he didn’t even know I felt, but somehow I felt horrible, like I had betrayed Sam in kissing Dean. I guess I had. And for that, I felt like I wanted to die on the spot. If Sam only knew…

“ _That’s_ your big move?” Dean sounded completely unimpressed with Sam locking him in there.

“Dean, listen to me.” Sam was breathing hard, “We were getting close, okay? I know you’re still in there somewhere.” There was no answer. Sam looked back at me, confused, and I shook my head. _Maybe I should go get a weapon of some kind…_ “Just let me finish the treatments.” Silence. “Dean?”

_THUD_. Sam and I both jumped as Dean hit the door with his hammer. Sam moved back as a piece of wood came flying off the door, and he moved to stand in front of me, even as another chip of wood came flying off as Dean hit the door again.

“You act like I _want_ to be cured.” Dean’s voice rang out, and I looked up at Sam. Guilt aside, Sam looked at me briefly; neither of us were sure what to do. He kept pounding on the door until he made a hole big enough where we could see his face. “Personally, I _like_ the disease. And I’ll get you back, sweet thing, don’t think I won’t.” he winked at me, smiling, and I clenched my teeth, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Awesome. Fucking awesome. Sam was still half way in front of me, protecting me from the splinters that came flying off the door.

“Dean! Stop it! I don’t want to use this blade on you!” Sam’s voice had an edge of desperation in it as he held up the knife. Dean merely laughed.

“Oh..!” Dean looked at Sam through his hole in the door. “That sucks for you, doesn’t it? ‘Cause you really mean that!” he continued to laugh as he pounded away at the door with his hammer, and Sam and I looked at each other.

“I’ll go get holy water and a sword.” I said quickly, and Sam nodded. Dean continued to hit the door.

“Dean! If you come out of that room, I won’t have a choice!” Sam harshly yelled, and I saw that his hand was shaking slightly. I knew Sam wouldn’t be able to…would he?

“Sure you will!” Dean’s upper torso was completely visible now, and he stared at Sam. “And I know which one you’ll make.” I shook my head slightly, growing angrier by the second. Dean was so cock headed and confident of what he was saying.

“Damn it Dean, we’re just trying to help!” I growled, and Dean laughed.

“I don’t want your help. I just want to kill you both.” His grin sent a chill through me. “Oh and Sammy? I know which choice you’ll make.” Both Sam and I were breathing heavily by now, and Dean just grinned as he slammed his hammer into the door again. “Isn’t that right, Sammy?”

“Maybe I should get chains too.” I muttered, and Sam nodded. I still had a grip on his arm though; I wasn’t sure if I should leave yet or not.

“But see, here’s the thing.” _THUD._ “I’m lucky. Hell, I’m _blessed_!” Dean was clearly enjoying himself, seeing the look of shock and horror on Sam’s face. I had no idea what my face looked like right now, probably some cross of the same combination. “Cause there’s just enough demon left in me,” and Dean’s face broke out into a grin as he readied another swing, “That killing you two, ain’t no choice at all.” _THUD_. And he began swinging even harder, and that’s when Sam and I bolted.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck Sam, what are we going to do?” I asked as we raced away from Dean.

“How about, try not to get killed?” Sam breathed, and I laughed hoarsely.

“Sure. Good plan.”

“Sammy? Teresa?” Dean’s voice rang out, and I felt my stomach flop. Awesome. Sam and I slowed, as I needed to get a sword, some holy water, and maybe some chains.

“Come on guys, let’s have a beer. Talk about it.” I looked at Sam.

“Sam-“ I suddenly wanted to explain what Dean had said when he had said I was a damn good kisser and-

“Teresa, its fine. He’s a demon.” Sam breathed, and I stopped, puzzled.

“What? But Sam, he said-“

“I know what he said.” Sam said a little too quickly. He exhaled deeply, clutching the demon knife so hard his knuckles were white. “We can talk about it later.” I swallowed, and nodded.

“Right.” And we went in different directions.

 ---....

I had found a flask of holy water and shoved it into my pants like I would an iPod while running, and I had a sword from the library in both hands, stalking the hallways of the bunker quietly.

“I’m tired of playing!” Dean’s voice rang loud and clear, and I headed towards it. “Let’s end this game!” ohhh man did he sound pissed. I turned a corner just in time to see Dean swing the hammer as hard as he could at Sam’s head, and before I could scream Sam had ducked and in one swift movement had brought the demon blade up Dean’s throat.

“Well…look at you.” Dean said quietly, and I could see Sam was breathing heavily, sweat beads on his forehead. I walked closer, the sword poised and ready. Sam’s gaze flitted to me for a split second, and Dean laughed.

“Looks like you two got me cornered! Is this where we all kiss and make up?”

“Dean, shut up.” I said loudly, and Dean laughed, not turning away from Sam.

“If I remember correctly, you kissed me back.” I could see Sam swallow, his jaw clenched, as he held the knife up to Dean’s throat, right below his chin. “Oh yeah Sam. Your girlfriend there couldn’t get enough of me. It was hot as hell.” I didn’t say anything, but kept inching forward, and I could see Sam was struggling with what he needed to do.

“Jealous? I see it in your eyes, baby brother.” For a split second I glanced at Sam, confused. _Sam was jealous?_ Despite what was going on I felt my heart take a leap. Sam’s eyes met mine briefly, and something changed in that split second. I couldn’t tell what it was, but the atmosphere changed dramatically. “Well? Do it.” Sam’s chest heaved, and I readied the sword in case I needed to use it. Although I wasn’t sure I’d be able to. “It’s all you.” The moment dragged on, and I saw the look on Sam’s face. He lowered the blade.

“Sam?” I asked quietly. But I saw Dean move forward as if to attack Sam, and before I could act Castiel suddenly appeared and grabbed Dean from behind, holding him back. Dean began to rage, the noises coming from him monstrous and I ran over to Sam’s side to see Dean’s eyes pitch black while Castiel’s glowed blue.

“It’s over. Dean, it’s over.” Cass’s deep voice sounded over Dean’s yelling, and I gently touched Sam’s arm.

“Sam?” I asked again, and Sam said nothing. I could see his eyes were misty, and I dropped my hand. He merely turned and walked towards the dungeon with Cass and Dean in tow.

 

-.-.-.

 

Dean was back in the chair, tied down to it, knocked out cold, and Sam administered another dose of blood. I was leaning up against the wall again behind Cas, and kept my eyes pointedly focused on the floor.

“What are we doing to him Cass? I mean, even after I gave him all that blood, he still said he didn’t want to be cured, didn’t want to be human.” I heard the confusion and hurt in Sam’s voice, but I kept my gaze fixed on the floor.

“Well…I can see his point.” Cass said, and I looked up. The two men were standing on the edge of the devil’s trap, both looking at Dean. “Only humans can feel real joy…but also, such profound pain. This is easier.” I looked at Sam, who looked back at me briefly. I felt my stomach flop with the pain in his expression. Then Dean began to stir, and all three of us stood at the ready; Sam with holy water, Cass with his angel blade, and I now held the demon blade, and I shimmied on up to stand by Cass as Dean shook his head, grunting. He looked up, his eyes pitch black, and I gripped the blade tighter until I saw the black dissipate and his eyes returned to normal. He blinked once or twice, and then looked at all three of us. He closed his eyes, shaking his head again, and all of us exchanged nervous glances. He looked back up, opened his eyes, took us all in, and then,

“You look worried guys.” And I dropped my arm.

“Dean…?” I asked quietly, but Sam then splashed the holy water on him.

Nothing. After a moment of silence, and Dean looking highly offended that he had just been splashed with holy water, Sam broke into a smile.

“Welcome back, Dean.”

 

 

-.-.-.

 

 

“Did Cass leave?” I asked as Sam came back into the kitchen. I was sitting at the table, attempting to read a book and failing masterfully at it. Sam smiled at me, and I couldn’t help but smile back. It was the first real smile I’d seen from him in weeks.

“Nah. He’s gonna stay here and help you watch Dean while I go out and grab Dean some crap food.” He replied, grabbing his coat.

“Why don’t I come with you?” I suggested tentatively, motioning to his arm. Sam paused. His jaw clenched for a moment; usually he would never have hesitated…then he smiled at me, although I could see it was slightly forced.

“Thanks, but uh…” he motioned with his jacket in his other hand. “I think I got it.” I nodded, averting my eyes, forcing myself to smile to hide how much that simple refusal had hurt me.

“Yeah. Sorry. Be back soon, okay?” I asked, my leg beginning to tap with anxiety. Sam smiled his forced smile, nodded, and practically fled the room. I put my head in my hands, shaking it slightly.

“Are you alright?” I almost jumped as I heard Cass, and I looked at him. I opened my mouth to say I was fine, but no sound came out. He turned his head in confusion as he walked over to me. I smiled instead, doing my best to not let my eyes tear up in front of the angel. I nodded, not meeting his gaze.

“No. I’m not.” My voice came out just over a whisper, and Cass sighed the way he does, understandingly, and he took a seat next to me, taking my hand in his.

“Tell me about it.” It was more of a question than an order, but I knew Cass. I looked at him, my heart breaking as I tried to keep the tears from falling. I smiled as my eyes watered, doing my best to hold it all in.

“I kissed Dean.” I whispered, a tear slipping down my face. “I kissed him and I liked it. I pushed Sam to the back of my mind and I let Dean kiss me while he was a demon.” The tears began to slip down, and Cass squeezed my hand gently. “And then Dean bragged about it to Sam. A-and I don’t…I betrayed him, Cass. I betrayed Sam.” I choked out, and Cass sighed, looking down.

“I’m sorry Teresa.” He said quietly, looking back up at me, and I let out a quiet sob, sniffling. I was not a pretty crier. “Dean, as a demon, he used your feelings for Sam against you, knowing how badly it would hurt you. And he told Sam, tauntingly, knowing that would hurt both of you deeply.” I sniffled.

“T-that’s what I don’t get. Why would it hurt Sam? Sam doesn’t think of me that way.” I whispered, and Cass said nothing for a long minute.

“Why don’t you ask Sam when he gets back?” he asked gently, and I sniffled again. “Just…ask him how he felt about Dean saying those things.”

“Are you saying-“

“I think you should tell him.” My heart skipped a beat.

“I-I don’t…”

“You can do it. The worst thing that can happen is have him not return your feelings.” I looked at Cass.

“I don’t know if I can.”

“I have faith in you.”

 

-.-.-.

 

I had decided to watch Family Guy on Netflix, and I had a bottle of Jose Cuervo tequila next to me. Mixing the tequila with Gatorade was always a good idea. It had been a few days since Dean had been cured, and Sam and I had avoided each other like the plague. I had talked it out with Dean already; naturally he was obscenely sorry for how he acted, and we had agreed that it was water under the bridge and we’d moved on. I took another swig of my Gatorade-tequila concoction to push Sam further from my mind.

_“Sam,” I stood up as Sam came back in from his run to the store. “Can I talk to you?” Sam met my gaze, and his eyes were clouded, almost as if he had been crying. “…Sam? Are you okay?” I asked, concerned, rushing over to him to help him with the two bags he had in his one hand. He didn’t really say anything, he just sort of let me take the bags and set them on the counter._

_“We can talk later.” He finally said, breathing heavily as he did so. “For now I just want to get drunk.” He brushed past me without another word as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and started pouring himself a shot._

And he _had_ gotten drunk. And we hadn’t spoken since.

Now _I_ was getting drunk. And it was awesome. I laughed at something on the show, holding my bottle in one hand and my phone in the other. I was alone in the ‘living room’ in the bunker, and I was sitting in the middle of the couch, wearing a loose t shirt, pajama shorts, and socks, and I was curled up under a nice fleece blanket. My hair was falling out of the pony tail it was in and I continued to sip on my Gatorade as though I hadn’t a care in the world.

It seemed like a good idea to text Dean. I giggled, pulling his number up on my phone.

“DEEEAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN” I giggled to myself again as I hit send. A couple minutes passed.

“U realize Im in the other room right” was the response I got, and I laughed at that. I was drunk, I didn’t care anymore. My mind was a haze of how bad I felt about Sam, how much I wanted to talk to him, and how awesome tequila was.

“Yeahh but come hereeeee” I laughed at the show some more, drank a little more, and then Dean walked into the room.

“Deannnnn!” I said happily, waving my bottle at him. “Come ‘ere, have a drink. Its good!” Dean walked over, and he took my bottle away. “Heeeey, give that back.” I said drunkenly.

“Teresa. You’re drunk.” He stated, and I scoffed at him, feebly waving my arms to try to get my alcohol back.

“Ummm yeahhhhhh. That’s why I bought the –hic- tequila in the first place.” I slurred, deciding I would stand up to get my alcohol back. I stood up shakily, my head spinning slightly, and I grabbed onto Dean to steady myself as I reached for the bottle. He easily held it out my reach.

“You need to talk to Sam.”

“I _need_ you to give me back my alcohol.” I whined, reaching forward to grab it again. Dean took a step back and I staggered slightly. “Dude. Give it back.” I was whining like a child but I didn’t care.

“Not until you go find Sammy.” Dean said sternly. My shoulders dropped and I stuck my lower lip out, pouting.

“Deeaaan-“

“No.”

“But-“

“No.”

“My tequila-“

“Will be here. Go.”

“But he-“

“Go, damn it, before I drag you to him myself.” Dean shoved me out into the hallway, locking the door behind me. I turned around and began knocking on it.

“Give. Me. My. _DRINK_.” I knew the battle was lost but one last effort was in order.

“Go get him, tiger.” I heard Dean’s muffled voice, and I groaned, turning my back to the door.

“Dean…I can’t.” I groaned, holding my head as I leaned back against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor with my legs splayed out in front of me.

“Why not? You can jump the King of Hell but you can’t tell the guy you like how you feel?”

“This is _different_. I can’t…” I choked. I needed my tequila back. “Sammy doesn’t think of me that way.”

“What way?” My neck snapped as I turned my head to see Sam standing at the end of the hallway. Even in my drunkenness, I could see him clear as day. Beautiful. Tall, muscular, defined, hair that I’d bet was softer then silk, the most beautiful hazel eyes one could imagine.

“Sam?” Dean called out from behind the door as Sam walked over to me. I stared at him for too long before realizing I was staring, and I quickly became very interested in my hands.

“Dean? What’s going on?” Sam sounded irritated, and I tried to ignore the fact the object of my affection was standing less than a foot away from me.

“Ask Teresa.”

“She’s drunk.”

“Damn right I am.” I muttered to no one.

“Sam, just ask her.” Dean sounded exasperated. I heard Sam sigh deeply. I felt him gently grab my elbow and helped me to my feet, and I hastily straightened my shirt, combing my hand through my hair as I did. I felt the ponytail fall out as some of my hair fell across my face, and I kept my eyes determinedly focused on a speck on the wall by Sam. There was an awkward silence as I shuffled my feet, clasping my hands behind my back. I bit my lip nervously, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat. It felt there was a bottomless pit of anxiety in my chest, my heart pounding far faster than it normally would. The alcohol merely intensified the feeling, and I glanced up at Sam.

Mistake.

My eyes locked with his and I couldn’t look away. Sam was doing his uncomfortable stance as well, and a few more minutes passed by in uncomfortable silence.

“Teresa…” Sam started, but then Dean pulled the door open, my Gatorade bottle still in his hand, and he looked at both of us as if we were idiots.

“Damn it, you two. Just kiss already.” Dean shoved my bottle into my hands as he brushed past me, slapping Sam’s shoulder as he hastily made his escape. I clutched the bottle tightly.

“Sam?” my voice came out higher then normal, and Sam clicked back to reality as he looked down at me. “Drink?” I offered, holding the bottle up to him meekly. Sam chuckled, gently pushing the bottle down with his hand as he took a step closer.

“No thanks,” he said quietly, and I felt my heart beat faster. He smelled _amazing_ , a mixture of spice and wood. Somehow it was intoxicating, and I couldn’t look away from him. “If this is about what happened while Dean was a demon, its fine. Its not a big deal-“

"Yes it is-"

"No Teresa, its not. And...I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." I blinked, and Sam looked very apologetic. "I just...needed to think things through."

"Think what through?" I bit my lip, hoping against hope. Sam did his adorable nervous laugh, looking away for a second before meeting my gaze again. He opened his mouth to speak but I guess the tequila beat him to it.

“I love you.” I blurted, and Sam blinked. _WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. I. JUST. DO._ Too late to turn back now. Sam did the shifting of his weight the way he did when he learned something he couldn’t quite believe, half smiling, half confused as he did so.

“Wait…what?” he asked, his adorable crooked smile making me melt. His hand was still on mine, holding the bottle between us. I breathed heavily, feeling like static was running through the air around us. Or maybe it was the tequila. Or both. I couldn’t tell.

“I love you.” I breathed, “I’ve loved you for years, I just-I knew you didn’t think of me that way and I kept quiet but somehow Dean figured it out a-and when he was a demon he knew what w-would hurt me the most and-“ I took a second to exhale, feeling my eyes begin to water with emotion. _Fucking terrific._ “A-and Sam I-I know you don’t feel the same-“

“You don’t know that.” His voice was quiet, steady, but it was enough to make me stop mid-sentence and stop breathing momentarily.

“B-but, y-you never-“

“I didn’t think you thought of me that way.” He said with a smirk, using my words against me. I felt the heat rise in my face, my mouth going dry.

“S-Sam…how could you not?” I asked meekly, half smiling half trying to not fall apart. “All this time, I-I’ve always been here, t-through everything. Even when you were gone with-“ I struggled, my voice catching in my throat, a tear sliding down my cheek, feeling like my heart was about to burst out of my chest, “When Dean was in Purgatory, I-I …” I couldn’t say anymore, my voice lost its will power and failed, and I simply stared into Sam’s eyes, searching. The blue and the green of his eyes were just enough, and I felt him take the Gatorade bottle and throw it down the hallway behind me, the plastic bottle clattering as the drink spilled out. He took my hands in his, his large, calloused hands gently caressing my much smaller hands, and he looked at me from underneath thick eyelashes and his hair falling in his face.

I wasn’t sure if the tequila was still affecting me or not at this point.

“Sam, I’m so, _so_ sorry about what happened when Dean was a demon, I know there’s nothing between us but I just want to be able to talk to you again, can we-“

“Teresa?” Sam interrupted me, his eyes on my hands, and his thumb tracing circles on my hand. As if I couldn’t breathe already.

“Sam?” it came out barely louder than a whisper, and his eyes met mine again.

“Shut up.” And in one fluid motion, had trailed his hand up my arm to cup my face, his hand resting on my cheek, and he leaned down and kissed me. My mind didn’t register it at first, but I caught on. I reacted. His lips were soft, and I opened my mouth to let him in, his tongue meeting mine, the kiss sweet and inviting. I reached my hands up to wrap around his neck, one hand running my hand up into his hair, his hair just as soft as I had thought it might be. Sam placed his other hand on the small of my back, the hand on my cheek reaching back to entangle itself in my hair as he pulled me closer to him, pressing me against him in almost a most suggestive way. It quickly turned ravenous, our teeth clacking as they hit in our fervor to kiss each other, and Sam quickly turned and pinned me to the wall and I moaned involuntarily as his tongue easily pressed into my mouth. I found my hands sliding down his chest, feeling how taut his muscles were beneath his thin shirt. I kissed him back hungrily, the hungry feeling in the pit of my abdomen growing with each second. Sam ground his hips against mine, and quickly moved from my lips down to my neck, biting hard at the nape of my neck, his lips pressing fervent kisses all along my neck until he reached my ear, biting my earlobe as I pressed my chest and hips into him, unable to deny how my body was reacting to him (not that I wanted to stop). He bit my ear, pulling on it with his teeth as I gasped into his shoulder, the heat growing between us as this happened, and then he suddenly calmed, slowly kissing my jaw until he reached my lips, giving me an almost chaste kiss as he did so. He lingered before drawing away slowly, and we both breathed heavily for a moment before we laughed.

“I uh…” Sam coughed, backing away a little bit, his cheeks rosy, an almost shy look on his face. “I love you too.” He said quietly, pushing some hair out of my face.

“FINALLY!” We both jumped, turning our heads to see Dean at the end of the hallway with a beer in his hand. “It’s about damn time. Now go have sex or something.” Then he turned around and walked away, leaving me in Sam’s arms, alone with each other. There was an awkward silence.

“Did he…?”

“I’ll bet he watched.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My first time writing Supernatural fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed! 
> 
> ((not sure how I feel about cutting the end the way I did, but I think it wraps it nicely-opinions are welcomed))


End file.
